Bastard
by Hasagashi-chan
Summary: Guys are such Bastards... Aren't they?


_**Hey guys this is a Sasuke and Sakura one-shot for my dear friend Animehostess who asked me to make this although I didn't want to make it... but she was going to kill me and she wasn't going to upload on the naruhina three-shot that she's making if I didn't write it, she was being a Meany so I HAD TO write this lol.**_

_**Oh and for those who want to know when I'll update for New Principal I really don't know, I make things up as I type I seriously do so I haven't found a way to type up to at least 5 0r 6 pages yet, so until then you have the right to hate me yaaaaay! :D**_

_**So for now read this one-shot…. Even though it's just full of random crap and it really sucks since none of this makes sense and I made this as I typed I hope you like so read and review please.**_

**Bastard **

_Damn it, Damn it, I'm late stupid alarm didn't go off and I have to be at work in exactly….. 10 minutes!! Ahhh!! Run Sakura run!_

I had woken up late due to the fact that my stupid alarm clock did not go off. Now I'm running around time square trying to get a damn taxi, today being a Monday and with everyone in this damn city working the taxis were packed which was making it really hard to get a taxi to get to work.

Finally I found a taxi for myself, well that's what I thought until this damn block head comes and cuts in front of me and gets into the taxi. What the fuck! I know this dumbass did not just, ugh!!

"Hey! Dumbass! You're in my way.

The damn blockhead turned out to be this very, very fine guy. And what did I just say to him, this is why I will never get a date, because guys have to be such douche bags which makes me pissed off and then makes me cuss them out.

The dumbass just smirked and got into the cab, damn bastard who the hell did he think he was.

"Who the hell do you think you are?

"I'm Sasuke, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush, but don't worry we'll me up again

And then he did the craziest thing ever he licked my cheek; I blushed for no reason and stood there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened, I blinked a few times realizing he had left in the cab that was supposed to be for me.

"Aahh!!! Damn bastard that was supposed to be my ride!! I screamed. At no one because he was gone, making me look like a complete idiot.

'_Smart move there genius now you're the dumb asses_

'_Shut__** up'**_

_My inner was right, I was standing there yelling while people walked by and stared… uhhhh this sucks… _

_**~~~~At Work~~~~**_

_(A/N: I don't know her job I made this story as I went a long so think up something lol sorry think of her as a secretary or something at some fancy company) _

Work could be such a pain at times having to sign and read papers for people, and doing a lot of other stuff but somehow I liked working here it was nice. The down side was that it was to quiet no fun or excitement anywhere.

"Oh my god this is so boring there is nothing else to do!............... That's it I'm going out for lunch it's too quiet here."

Sakura was so excited as she got to her favorite Italian restaurant, Mario's (Yaaay Mario got a restaurant!) but her excitement didn't last that long as she saw who came in through the door. It was that damn bastard that took her taxi and even dared to lick her, this was not her day it really wasn't, I closed my eyes trying to disappear but that didn't work sadly.

"Hey, how has your day been today?" said this deep husky voice in my ear making me blush, you could never imagine who it was.

"What the hell are you doing, as in matter in fact who the hell gave you permission to sit with me at MY table!"

"Well you looked kind of lonely so I decided to join you, aren't you supposed to come here with a date like your boyfriend, or is it that you don't have one how old are you anyways, thirty-five?

Who the hell did he think he was coming and disturbing her peace just when she started relaxing from her day, and what the hell did he just call me old!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!? DO I EVEN LOOK OLD! For your information I am twenty-one! And I don't have a boyfriend because all the guys in the world are pretty much all jerks like you!"

He just smirked, "Good I don't like my women older than me."

What the hell, this guy is so off if he thinks I'm that easy to even go out with him.

'_But he's hot what the hell is wrong with you; you know you want some of that'_

I glared at him can't stand him; I don't care how hot he is.

"Bye, I'm leaving thank you for ruining my supposed to be peaceful lunch."

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap, then wrapping his arms around my waist not wanting to let me go.

"Don't go, I don't want to be left alone, I'm sorry I disturbed you." Sasuke whispered into Sakuras ear as she blushed scarlet red.

I sat there, just frozen in time his voice and his arms around my waist made me want to melt right then and there, but regained composure.

"L-let me go now! You hentai!" I finally struggled free from his grasp and ran out the restaurant and back to my office exhausted.

"Phew, I'm safe!

"Really? I didn't know you were in danger in the first place, you should have told me maybe I could have helped you."

I didn't even have to turn around to find out who it was, Sasuke the idiot I had just met a few hours ago, and yet he acted as if we were lovers.

"Get out NOW. I don't even know you that well and yet you keep following me around, I don't even like you!"

He looked down at the floor with disappointment, and then he turned towards me, with his eyes full with lust…

_**Okay This is super short as all my stories this will be a 2-shot!! Cliff Hanger!!!! Yaaaaay!! I know you love me!! Well review if you like Blah Blah Blah I'll try and upload the next chapter to this and the new chapter to New Principal next week new principal the new chapter will be up I'm almost done with it I actually made that chapter long. Bai-Bai Hugs an kisses!!!**_


End file.
